Thinking of You
by BealeMitchellPH
Summary: When you have someone else but still think of that someone who got away.


**_*Comparisons are easily done_**

 ** _Once you've had a taste of perfection_**

 ** _Like an apple hanging from a tree_**

 ** _I picked the ripest one_**

 ** _I still got the seed*_**

Beca was Chloe's definition of perfection. Having Beca was Chloe's perfect moments. But like any other relationships, they have ups and downs. And their last fight caused them to decided that ending things between them might be better for them. For them to grow up and determine if they were really meant for each other.

New relationship were built but not with each other. Chloe met Tom. Beca met Jesse. But they couldn't forget that person who got away. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months and months turned to year. It's been a year since they part ways. But they still couldn't forget how it felt to be with each others arms. It's really true that when you had the best you'll keep comparing things to it.

"Chloe was a better cuddled than Jesse. Chloe was a perfect for a big spoon than Jesse. She's a better cook. She's way better kisser than him. And don't ask me about sex. Coz she's definitely waaaaay better than Jesse. I miss her so much. You think she misses me too?" Beca said looking intently at her dog which wags her tail in return to Beca's rambling.

Oblivious to Beca, Chloe's comparing her to Tom too.

"Oh my god Billie. I miss Beca so much. Everything Tom does makes me think of Beca. Beca does it better. Beca sings better. She cooks better. She takes care of me better and loves me better. She makes me happier with her than with Tom. You think we will be together again?" Chloe said to her dog who looks at her intently.

 ** _*You said move on_**

 ** _Where do I go?_**

 ** _I guess second best_**

 ** _Is all I will know*_**

They did tried to move on to that one who got away. But boy it's hard. Moving on is a process. A process in which it will required a lot of time and effort. Effort to forget that one person. And being with Tom and Jesse was their easiest way out. There second best per se. But being with Tom and Jesse is only making them think of each other. That it would be nicer to be with each other. That it will make them happier.

 ** _*'Cause when I'm with him_**

 ** _I am thinking of you_**

 ** _Thinking of you_**

 ** _What you would do if_**

 ** _You were the one_**

 ** _Who was spending the night_**

 ** _Oh I wish that I_**

 ** _Was looking into your eyes*_**

When Chloe's with Tom, all she could think of was Beca. She knows its unfair for Tom. But she can't help it. She still love Beca. She imagines that its Beca and not Tom. It's Beca who she's having dinner with. It's Beca she's spending the night with. She imagines it was Beca's eyes she's gonna wake up every morning. But it isn't. It isn't the same shade of blue she was hoping for.

 ** _*You're like an Indian summer_**

 ** _In the middle of winter_**

 ** _Like a hard candy_**

 ** _With a surprise center_**

 ** _How do I get better_**

 ** _Once I've had the best?_**

 ** _You said there's_**

 ** _Tons of fish in the water_**

 ** _So the waters I will test*_**

It wasn't the same with Chloe. And being with Jesse was like picking a number on a bowl. You don't know what you'll get. And Beca was sure that Jesse isn't what she really wants. She tried to fall for him but as much as she wanted to. She can't coz her heart still belongs to Chloe.

 ** _*He kissed my lips_**

 ** _I taste your mouth_**

 ** _He pulled me in_**

 ** _I was disgusted with myself*_**

Kissing Tom was like a mistake. Because every time she kisses Tom. It was Beca's lips she imagines and tastes. And every time she had sex with Tom. She feels like she cheated and Beca. And she would stay in the shower for so long as if to removed Tom's remnants on her body. She's disgusted with herself for doing this to Tom.

 ** _*'Cause when I'm with him_**

 ** _I am thinking of you_**

 ** _Thinking of you_**

 ** _What you would do if_**

 ** _You were the one_**

 ** _Who was spending the night_**

 ** _Oh I wish that I_**

 ** _Was looking into...*_**

Being with Jesse wasn't the best idea. Coz it only reminds her of Chloe. Being with Jesse was making her think of Chloe. On how happy they were before. Before it all happen. And there's one thing she wished. That one day it will be Chloe's eyes she's looking at before she drifts off to sleep.

 ** _*You're the best_**

 ** _And yes I do regret_**

 ** _How I could let myself_**

 ** _Let you go_**

 ** _Now, now the lesson's learned_**

 ** _I touched it_**

 ** _I was burned_**

 ** _Oh I think you should know_ ***

Chloe was the best thing happened to her. And she regret breaking up with her. If only she could turn back time. She would have stayed and never left Chloe. And now that she's paying for her mistake. All she could think of is how could she get Chloe back now that she thinks he is happy with Tom.

 ** _*'Cause when I'm with him_**

 ** _I am thinking of you_**

 ** _Thinking of you_**

 ** _What you would do if_**

 ** _You were the one_**

 ** _Who was spending the night_**

 ** _Oh I wish that I_**

 ** _Was looking into your eyes_**

 ** _Looking into your eyes_**

 ** _Looking into your eyes_**

 ** _Oh won't you walk through_**

 ** _And bust in the door_**

 ** _And take me away_**

 ** _Oh no more mistakes_**

 ** _'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... stay.*_**

Chloe knows what the right thing to do. And that's what she did. She ended things with Tom knowing that she would never be happy with him not when her heart belongs to someone else. One last chance is all she could ask for. And when the opportunity comes. She'll grab it for sure. And that's what happen.

She walk through Beca's apartment door busting it open landing her gaze on the eyes she'd been longing for.

"Beca I'm sorry I left. I still love you. And I can't live without you. Being apart from you was like living in hell. And all I can do was think of you. Coz there is a part of me that was always you. That no matter how hard I try to erase you. You're still there. You are my better half. And if you'd take me. I'll be with you all the way. 100% no backing out. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. And I wouldn't let you go ever. Not now. Not ever. So will you take this journey with me forever? Will you marry me?"

"You dumbass! Yes. Yes I'll marry you. These past few years without you were the hardest. And I can't wait to spend this journey with you. I've been thinking of you all those years."

Chloe kissed Beca. And kissing Beca reminds her that this, This is where she wants to be. Where she belongs. With Beca. In Beca's arms.


End file.
